Le journal du Grand Hijiri Tsumon
by Hitto-sama
Summary: Hijiri Tsumon est un homme chanceux. Ou maudit, cela dépend du point de vue que l'on prend. Il travaille sous les ordres d'un sadique, Morino Ibiki, à la section tortures et interrogatoires des services secrets de Konoha. Qui vivra verra.
1. La grande mission

Titre : Le journal du grand Hijiri Tsumon  
Auteur : Hitto-sama  
Fandom : Naruto  
Thème : 28 – Mort avec un crayon dans le nez  
Genre : Portnawak  
Rating : PG (à cause du sang)  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et même si je m'octrois le droit de tuer Hijiri, je suis bien obligée de faire avec. 

**Le journal du grand Hijiri Tsumon**  
Chapitre 1 : La grande mission

_24 juin_

_Je me nomme Hijiri Tsumon, j'ai vingt-six ans, célibataire et le plus important chez moi, c'est que je suis ninja. Oui, mais pas n'importe quel ninja : je fais partie de la section torture et interrogatoire des services secrets de Konoha, autrement dit, je suis un ninja d'élite. _

_Je travaille sous les ordres d'un sadique, Morino Ibiki, que les autres membres de la section adulent à cause de sa ténacité et sa force mais le chef me sort par les trous de nez la plupart du temps. Ce grand gaillard a la fâcheuse manie de trop aimer les petits génies comme moi, experts dans toutes les disciplines et plus encore en investigation. Ce qui fait que je me suis vite retrouvé, après ma brillante entrée dans la section, à un excellent poste, celui de lieutenant. _

_Trois autres hommes possèdent ce rang dans l'équipe : Hagane Kotetsu, un type pas très net non plus qui passe son temps à regarder par la fenêtre, Kamizuki Izumo, le prototype même du gars sympa qui aime secourir les enfants en détresse (il se balade toujours avec une petite trousse de secours ainsi que des bonbons) et Tobitake Tonbo qui, a priori, est aveugle et se cache sous des bandages. Il sourit tout le temps et fume encore plus. C'est avec eux que je travaille le plus car le chef nous envoie souvent régler des affaires trop difficiles pour les juunin. La dernière en date a bien failli nous coûter la vie._

_L'actuel Hokage, la princesse Tsunade, rivalise avec le chef en ce qui concerne la dangerosité des missions. La dernière fois, elle a demandé au chef d'aller récupérer un colis ultrasecret dans une petite ville mal famée. Le chef n'ayant aucune envie de se farcir cette mission, il nous a ordonné d'aller récupérer ce colis et rapidement parce que, je cite, "on n'avait pas que ça à faire". Alors nous sommes partis, Hagane en tête (il aime prendre la tête de manière générale). Chose étonnante, le voyage fut étonnement calme. Quand on sait que Kamizuki sous ses airs d'anges et Tobitake ne peuvent pas se supporter, c'est un véritable miracle. Ces deux là n'hésitent pas à se tendre des pièges à travers les couloirs des bâtiments administratifs de tout Konoha et tant pis pour les autres. Si un gennin passait, il ne se relèverait pas. Déjà l'autre jour, la femme qui hurle tout le temps à côté du Hokage (Shizuku … Shizune … quelque chose comme ça) a évité de justesse des jets d'acide destinés à Kamizuki. Et comme d'habitude, personne n'a rien dit. Ça amuse trop le chef de toute façon pour qu'il se fâche (s'est-il seulement jamais fâché ?) et le Hokage dormait sur son bureau. Nous avons une administration très performante à Konoha._

_Bref, pour en revenir à la mission, nous sommes arrivés dans ladite ville. Il y avait un panneau à l'entrée indiquant les formalités de payement dans les casinos ainsi que le châtiment réservé aux tricheurs. Sur tous les murs de la ville se trouvaient des affiches de mauvais payeurs recherchés. Je ne fus personnellement pas étonné de voir le portrait de notre Hokage, ça expliquait au moins pourquoi nous étions là. Après avoir dépensé une fortune dans un hôtel pour une malheureuse chambre pas vraiment spacieuse, Tobitake et moi sommes partis d'un côté pour repérer les lieux. J'ai vaguement entendu Hagane parler d'un bar à hôtesses, ça ne m'a d'ailleurs pas surpris. L'entrepôt où nous avions rendez-vous le lendemain avait tout des clichés dans films de gangsters : immense avec quelques caisses intrigantes dans un coin, des traces de pneus sur les dalles de béton, les néons se balançant au rythme d'une mystérieuse brise tout en grinçant désagréablement. Il ne manquait qu'un type un peu enrobé en costume noir à fines rayures, chaussures bicolores et cheveux tirés en arrière pour se croire héros d'une série Z._

_Nous avons vérifié les lieux de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, de devant jusqu'au fond et le tout en sens inverse avant de poser des pièges (Tobitake adore les pièges) et de partir discrètement. Une journée banale pour un shinobi, en quelque sorte. Et nous avons attendu dans la petite chambre. Enfin, j'ai attendu en regardant la télévision, Tobitake était partit dans son tripe "je piège la chambre donc je (sur)vis". Fort de l'expérience qu'il a de notre section, Hagane est revenu par la fenêtre, suivit de Kamizuki, tout les deux dissimulant tant bien que mal les traces de rouge à lèvres et les suçons en tirant sur le col de leur uniforme. Tobitake s'est ensuite empressé de piéger la fenêtre. La nuit fut plutôt calme. Comprendre : seulement trois tentatives de meurtre dont une dirigée vers Hagane et ses ronflements. Mais bon, ça fait partie des risques du métier. Le chef nous fait souvent le coup de débarquer chez nous en pleine nuit pour un entraînement spécial nocturne. Il veut que l'on soit capable de combattre même en dormant. Ai-je déjà dit que Morino Ibiki était un sadique ?_

_Passons sur les méthodes de barbare du chef. Nous nous sommes rendus comme prévu à l'heure dite au lieu de rendez-vous. Les truands étaient là eux aussi, plutôt dans le genre Yakuza, un complet sobrement noir avec cravate flashie et sabres à la ceinture. Kamizuki s'avança avec pour seul bouclier son sourire. Il prit le colis sans un mot et se retourna. Erreur fatale. Enfin, fatale, c'est un bien grand mot. Les types se sont mis à sortir autant d'armes que possible et nous ont tout simplement attaqué en hurlant des obscénités sur Maître Tsunade. Je n'aime pas particulièrement cette femme mais elle est pour l'instant à la tête du pays, je me devais d'intervenir en tant que shinobi d'élite. La bataille tourna court car nous étions évidemment les plus forts. Tout était sous contrôle jusqu'à ce que les yakuza dévoilent leur arme secrète : un lance-kunai automatisé. Blessés et à bout de force, nous nous retirâmes un court instant pour mettre au point une stratégie adéquate. Nous n'étions pas soldat d'élite pour rien. C'est alors je que proposais LA solution qui nous a sauv…_

"Hijiriii !"

Le shinobi n'eut pas le temps de se retourner : deux mains se plaquèrent sur ses épaules et le poussèrent contre le bureau. Kotetsu agrippa son camarade et le secoua un peu.

"C'est l'heure de bouffer, tu viens ? En fait, il faut que tu viennes, parce qu'on a décidé que ce serait toi qui allais payer pour tout le monde alors grouille-toi et sors le porte-monnaie ! Oh, Hijiri, tu m'écoutes ? Hijiri ?"

Kotetsu souleva le lieutenant pour constater qu'une belle flaque de sang ornait le petit carnet à spirales où il écrivait tout le temps. Hagane leva lentement les yeux jusqu'au visage d'Hijiri et hurla. Les autres membres de la section arrivèrent instantanément, Ibiki en tête. Le chef haussa un sourcil en regardant la scène.

"Mourir à cause d'un crayon dans le nez, on me l'avait jamais fait celle-là ! s'esclaffa Ibiki.  
- ça doit faire, compatit Izumo dans le tumulte du bureau se vidant.  
- Au moins, il n'écrira plus de conneries, marmonna Kotetsu en feuilletant le résumé de leur dernière mission.  
- Allez me chercher Maître Tsunade, les gars, pour voir si on peut le récupérer ou pas. Ça m'embêterait de devoir chercher un nouveau lieutenant.  
- A vos ordres !"

C'est ainsi qu'Hijiri Tsumon mourut pour la première fois à l'âge de vingt-six ans.

_A suivre …_

**L'auteur jubile**  
Oh c'est trop fort o J'aime tuer Hijiri o Encore, encore !

Pour la communauté 30 Morts : w w w . livejournal . com / community / 30morts (virez les espaces)


	2. Sortie à la ferme

Titre : Le journal du grand Hijiri Tsumon  
Auteur : Hitto-sama  
Fandom : Naruto  
Thème : 6 - Mort en glissant sur une flaque  
Genre : Portnawak  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et même si je m'octrois le droit de tuer Hijiri, je suis bien obligée de faire avec. 

**Le journal du grand Hijiri Tsumon**  
Chapitre 2 : Sortie à la ferme

_8 Juillet_

_Cher journal, j'ai du mal à te confier ce qui m'est arrivé en deux semaines. Après être retourné à la vie je ne sais comment, le chef (Ibiki Morino, un sadique) m'a gracieusement offert une semaine de vacances. Malheureusement, une grosse mission attendait notre section et il dut prendre avec lui tous les hommes compétents. J'en fais évidemment partie. J'ai donc vu partir en fumée mes petites vacances après seulement une journée de liberté. J'avais prévu d'aller voir ma mère mais j'ai dû tout annulé. Mère était si heureuse de me revoir … _

_La mission se passait dans les montagnes, loin à l'Ouest de Konoha. Je ne connais pas cette région, je suis de l'Est mais Hagane vient apparemment d'un coin assez proche de l'endroit où a eut lieu la mission. Ça m'a tonné de savoir qu'un shinobi d'élite comme Hagane vienne d'une campagne profonde comme celle que nous avons visité. Je pensais que la plupart venaient de villes importantes disséminer dans le pays et qu'ils rejoignaient la capitale après l'examen de classe moyenne. En fait, j'ai appris que les chuunin étaient ensuite envoyé dans les villes, tout comme les juunin, et qu'ils géraient la situation de là où ils étaient, envoyant les informations à la capitale. Ce doit être un beau merdier à organiser, encore plus lorsqu'on sait que nous avons une incompétente au poste suprême. _

_Bref, nous avions été mandatés pour tirer les vers du nez d'un shinobi très dangereux capturé par chance par les juunin de la région. L'interrogatoire s'est très bien passé, tout en finesse et en douceur (après trente-six heures de hurlements interrompus). J'ai eut du mal à comprendre ce que les locaux nous disaient, à cause de leur patois. Hagane s'en fichait visiblement, retrouvant ses racines paysannes pour papoter comme si de rien n'était des récoltes de blé, du niveau des rivières et de l'élevage de poules. Kamizuki semblait également ravi d'apprendre comment castrer un coq. Tobitake s'est, quant à lui, passionné pour l'attelage. Les paysans possèdent d'énormes bêtes qu'ils nomment "chevaux". Ces quadrupèdes peuvent tirer des charges énormes et sont principalement employés pour labourer les champs et tracter les charrettes. Je n'en avais jamais vu, en vrai._

_Il faut dire que les shinobi d'élite comme moi n'ont pas l'occasion de passer d'hypothétiques vacances dans une ferme. Je trouve ça de toute manière très sale. Certes, je suis habitué au sang et aux tripes mais pas à la merde de cheval. Nos locaux sont propres à Konoha, du moins, tant qu'aucun prisonnier n'y entre. Il y a bien quelques traces d'explosions et de sang sur les murs mais c'est à cause de Kamizuki et Tobitake. Leurs histoires de vengeances personnelles ne regardent qu'eux, après tout. Je suis persuadé que ça cache quelque chose … Etaient-ils ennemis dans une vie antérieure ? Seul Bouddha détient la réponse, je le crains._

_Le chef a décidé que l'on resterait quelques jours dans cette petite bourgade provinciale. Je n'étais pas pour mais il m'a rit au nez, comme d'habitude. Je vous un grand respect à Morino car c'est un shinobi très puissant mais il est détestable la plupart du temps. Il aime voir souffrir les prisonniers tout autant que ses hommes. Un sadique. Donc nous avons squatté l'auberge quelques jours. Autant dire que ça manquait totalement de … tout. Nous étions dans un camp improvisé avant l'idée du chef et nous avons fait avec mais là, dans cette auberge, c'était encore pire. On peut attendre de ce genre d'endroit –et pour pareil prix- un minimum de confort et de propreté. Il n'en était rien. Les sanitaires se trouvaient en dehors de la maison, les bains également. Il fallait traverser un jardin touffu et humide pour y arriver. Les bains, en plus d'être mixtes, étaient totalement ouverts sur l'extérieur. Le chef semblait s'en foutre royalement et ça ne le dérangeait visiblement pas de se relaxer face aux autres. Il y avait deux femmes avec nous pour cette mission, Sayuu Motoshi et Risu Katsu. Elles se sont baignées avec les hommes sans aucune honte ! J'ai cru devenir fou le premier soir._

_L'auberge n'était pas assez grande pour que nous ayons chacun notre chambre. Nous étions huit dans l'équipe, sans compter les autres clients de l'auberge, ce qui fait que nous étions quatre par chambre. Tobitake a eut ordre de dormir dans la chambre du chef ainsi que mes deux coéquipières. Je me suis donc retrouvé avec Hagane, Kamizuki et Shinji Yasazaki, un type louche qui se planque derrière des lunettes au verre si épais qu'on dirait le fond d'une bouteille. D'ailleurs, le chef ne se gène pas pour l'appeler publiquement "cul de bouteille". Je n'accepterai pas une telle honte mais ce n'est pas à moi de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin, j'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec ma propre vie. La nuit fut bien entendu mouvementée. Tobitake et Kamizuki avaient beau être dans des chambres séparées, on a eut droit à un arsenal impressionnant de techniques et armes plus ou moins lourdes. Kamizuki a encore sortit ce qu'il appelle sa "masse divine", à savoir une espèce de bâton plus haut qu'un homme fait d'un matériau inconnu pesant facilement deux cents kilogrammes. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour soulever ce truc. Même avec toute la volonté du monde, je n'y arriverai pas. Enfin bref, l'auberge a connu une nuit agitée. Les autres clients étaient terrorisés et je sais que certains ont envoyé leurs plaintes au Hokage. Le gérant n'a cependant pas osé faire payer la note au chef. Il est impressionnant après tout du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt treize. _

_Les trois jours suivant furent assez calmes (si l'on omet la guerre perpétuelle Kamizuki-Tobitake). Le chef s'est passionné pour la fabrication de tartes locales et a pris des cours de cuisine durant son séjour. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne réutilise ce savoir autrement. Peut-être nous fera-t-il le coup de faire une tarte potable pour l'examen annuel … L'année dernière, pour garder notre poste, nous devions apprendre un sutra par cœur (le rouleau faisait au bas mot cinq mètres de long) et, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le réciter à l'envers. L'année d'avant, il fallait jouer à la marelle. Ce n'est pas un jeu très répandu à Konoha. Il s'agit de tracer à la craie un escalier symbolique que vers le ciel, jeté une pierre sur la première marche, y aller à cloche-pied, récupérer la pierre, redescendre sur "terre", recommencer avec les autres marches, dans l'ordre croissant. Quel jeu barbare._

_Passons. J'ai voulu prendre un bain, un soir, tard dans la nuit. Je finissais de lire une histoire locale et mon dos était fourbu (cette auberge manquait décidemment de confort). Kamizuki et Hagane n'étaient pas dans notre chambre aussi ai-je laissé Yasazaki seul. De toute façon, il dormait depuis belle lurette. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser seul car j'ai appris, plus tard, que Tobitake, ne sachant pas que Kamizuki était de sortie, a balancé un fumigène dans la chambre et Yasazaki a dû être amené au médecin local très rapidement. Le chef a rit, parait-il, mais ça ne change pas. C'est un sadique après tout._

_Donc, je me suis dirigé vers les bains à travers la végétation luxuriante du jardin. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de savoir qu'il y a de grosses bestioles qui vivent là-dedans. Quelque chose comme des belettes ou bien des poissons mangeurs d'homme dans le bassin … Je me dévêtis, me lave et entre à proprement parler dans l'arrière salle où se trouve le bassin. Et là, que vois-je ? Kamizuki chevauchant férocement Hagane sur le bord du bassin, couverts de … Oui, enfin, ce genre de "chose". Je décidais de m'éclipser discrètement lorsque je glissai. Je ne veux pas savoir sur quoi, d'ailleurs. Mais je suis intimement persuadé que c'était de l'eau, et pas une autre "chose". Donc, je glissai. Je dévalai par la suite les deux marches menant au bassin et me réceptionnai parfaitement sur le parquet de la salle de douche. Sain et sauf. Victorieux, et intérieurement heureux d'avoir échappé à la mort, je marchai d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du bâtiment, sans voir le savon, liquide, qui s'était étalé par terre car j'avais oublié de le reboucher. Je glissai une seconde fois, partant en arrière et me fracassant la nuque sur les marches._

Kamizuki Izumo passa derrière le bureau de son collège Hijiri, les épaules secouées de spasmes. Il loucha légèrement sur le carnet et vit le récit de leur dernière mission.

"Hijiri, ce n'est pas grave, fit Izumo en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son camarade. Si ce n'est que ça, je peux demander à Kotetsu si tu peux participer, la prochaine fois …"

Le grand Hijiri Tsumon, shinobi d'élite, explosa en sanglots.

_A suivre …_

_L'auteur s'amuse_  
Deuxième mort effective XD Vous y avez cru, à la flaque d'eau, hein ? Oui, je maintiens, c'était de l'eau .  
Concernant la campagne décrite par Hijiri, c'est simplement qu'il a du mal avec le Japon traditionnel XD C'est un citadin, c'est tout ,  
La marelle étant un jeu occidental, c'es un jeu barbare pour lui ,

Pour la communauté 30 Morts : w w w . livejournal . com / community / 30morts (virez les espaces)


	3. Le pays au nom incertain

Titre : Le journal du grand Hijiri Tsumon  
Auteur : Hitto-sama  
Fandom : Naruto  
Thème : 24 – Mort stratégique  
Genre : Portnawak  
Rating : PG-13  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et le monde de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto et même si je m'octrois le droit de tuer Hijiri, je suis bien obligée de faire avec. 

**Le journal du grand Hijiri Tsumon**  
Chapitre 3 : Le pays au nom incertain

_6 Septembre_

_Cher journal, je suis maudit. Je me suis fait sucrer mes vacances d'été pour cause de sadisme confirmé du chef de section ainsi que du Hokage (elle doit m'avoir dans le pif, ce n'est pas possible autrement). J'avais pourtant posé mes vacances l'été précédent et j'avais réussi à cumuler deux mois de congés ! _1_ Mais non, le chef a prétexté que mes séjours à l'hôpital répétés avaient grillés mon crédit vacances. Depuis quand la maladie est considérée comme des vacances ! Et à cause de QUI me suis-je retrouvé à l'hôpital ! _

_Je m'égare … Je risque de me faire virer en prime si on apprend que je conteste les ordres de mes supérieurs hiérarchiques … La vie de ninja n'est vraiment pas évidente … Ces 2 mois me l'ont prouvés, une fois de plus. Car oui, je suis allé en mission pendant mes vacances ratées. Je suis parti en compagnie d'Hagane Kotetsu, le champion toute catégorie du regardage par la fenêtre, Kamizuki Izumo, l'ange aux bombes meurtrières et Tobitake Tonbo, le taré à la clope, comme d'habitude. On envoie toujours les quatre lieutenants sur les grosses missions parce que nous sommes bien entendus les plus aptes à régler les problèmes importants. Ceci dit, je me demande comment fonctionne la section sans notre présence … ça m'étonnerait que le chef, Morino Ibiki (un sadique), travaille à notre place. Il reste généralement derrière ses remparts de papiers ou bien il joue aux cartes dans le bureau du Hokage (avec le Hokage, bien entendu). Comment Konoha fonctionne-t-elle ? C'est l'un des grands mystères de mon existence._

_La mission en question n'avait rien de bien sorcier. Il fallait poursuivre, torturer et tuer un shinobi du Pays des Neiges, un certain Rouga Nadare, impliqué dans une affaire de détournement de pouvoir à l'échelle du pays et bien entendu, voulant conquérir le monde sous les ordres de son chef. Beau programme en perspective mais malheureusement irréalisable. Il semble qu'une équipe de gennin lui ait barré la route il y a deux ou trois ans de ça et que depuis, le Pays des Neiges est prospère (il s'appelle même le Pays du Printemps maintenant, allez savoir pourquoi, il n'y a que de la neige et de la glace là-bas …). On a essayé d'en savoir un peu plus sur les shinobi de Konoha qui étaient intervenus mais il n'a pas lâché un mot sur le sujet, malgré les tortures. Ce dû être une cuisante défaite pour lui … Les gennin de Konha sont si forts que ça … ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Au dernier examen, le petit fils d'Hokage le Troisième a été le seul à passer chuunin mais il n'y avait rien de remarquable dans ses actions. Bien entendu, il est difficile de faire aussi bien que les précédentes générations. Moi, par exemple, véritable petit génie, j'ai réussi l'examen de passage au grade de chuunin à l'âge de sept ans. Le petit fils du Troisième en avait douze ou treize. Rien de remarquable, donc._

_Mais là n'est pas le sujet de mon petit mot qui t'est adressé, cher journal. Le shinobi Rouga Nadare une fois torturé, nous avons souhaité rentrer chez nous. Quoi de plus normal après que la mission soit accomplie ? Malheureusement, la princesse du pays nous a demandé de rester quelques jours en tant qu'hôtes. Hagane n'a pas pu s'empêcher d'accepter. Kamizuki ne lui a pas adresser la parole durant tout le séjour, allez savoir pourquoi … Enfin bon, s'approcher de ces deux-là est dangereux, voir même mortel alors je ne m'en suis pas occupé. Le premier soir où nous étions là-bas, Tobitake nous a fait remarquer que la princesse Fuuka Koyuki ressemblait étrangement à une actrice, Fijikaze Yukie, disparue elle aussi 2 ou 3 ans plus tôt. Il y avait trop d'éléments perturbants dans cette affaire. D'abord, des gennin extraordinairement forts de Konoha parviennent à arrêter une domination mondial, puis envoient au tapis Rouga Nadare (pourtant juunin), au même moment une célèbre actrice disparaît et un double royal apparaît, sans oublier un pays qui change de nom. C'était louche, trop louche. Nous nous sommes un peu renseigné dans la capitale et nous avons finalement trouvé un réalisateur ivre mort dans un cabaret sombre et puant le parfum bon marché au fin fond d'une ruelle peu accueillante. Il nous a appris que le capitaine de l'équipe de gennin n'était autre qu'Hatake Kakashi. Kamizuki s'est instantanément rappelé qui était sous les ordres de ce juunin : Haruno Sakura, l'actuelle disciple de l'Hokage Tsunade, Uchiha Sasuke, classé déserteur et qui a rejoint le Pays du Son ainsi que l'ennemi numéro un de Konoha : Orochimaru; et pour finir, Uzumaki Naruto, le réceptacle du démon Kyûbi sous l'enseignement du sennin Jiraiya. Du beau monde. _

_Et soudainement, nous avons réalisé que cette mission tournait au cauchemar. Le Pays du Son était impliqué tout comme l'organisation Akatsuki. Après d'autres investigations hautement dangereuses, nous avons découverts qu'Hatake Kakashi n'était lui-même pas étranger à la situation actuelle du Pays du Printemps-des Neiges. En effet, il a fait disparaître la princesse lors de la prise de pouvoir de son oncle alors qu'il était Anbu. Tout était trop lié depuis bien longtemps pour que nous puissions nous en sortir tous vivants, nous le sentions. Le piège se refermait gentiment. Konoha avait participé à la destruction de la famille royale du Pays des neiges. Des années plus tard, le Pays du Son infiltré grâce à Uchiha Sasuke sauvait le pays pour mieux s'y ancrer. Quant à l'organisation Akatsuki, elle préparait une arrière base en vue de récupérer le Kyûbi via la capture de son réceptacle, Uzumaki Naruto. Et Hokage le Cinquième testait les capacités de son futur disciple, Haruno Sakura. Cela signifiait que des fouineurs comme nous ne feraient pas long feu. _

_Hagane et Tobitake sont allés présentés nos excuses à la princesse et ont écourté notre séjour. La princesse visiblement contrariée a éclaté en sanglot et nous a prié de rester plus longtemps alors que les gardes se rapprochaient. La tension dans la salle du trône était palpable. Elle s'est avancée vers nous en séchant ses larmes et s'est plantée devant Kamizuki.  
"J'ai un service à vous demander" nous a-t-elle demandé, mais c'était plus qu'un ordre qu'autre chose. Kamizuki a hoché la tête.  
"Vous êtes shinobi d'élite, n'est-ce pas ?"  
J'acquiesçais du chef.  
"Alors vous serez en mesure de récupérer quelque chose qui m'a été volé."  
"Il vous faudra vous adresser à l'administration de Konoha pour cela" a informé Tobitake. "Nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter et ce genre de choses, on les réserve aux gennin."  
Un jour, il faudra que Tobitake Tonbo apprenne ce que sont le tact et la diplomatie, en particulier lorsqu'on est entouré de gardes armés. Ce n'est pas que je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser moi-même mais c'est une question de diplomatie. Il n'est pas souhaitable d'éliminer une centaine de gardes alors qu'on est invité dans un pays en paix avec le votre.  
"Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut demander à des enfants" répliqua la princesse d'un air aussi froid que ses montagnes.  
Nous soulevâmes à l'unisson un sourcil (mais ça ne se voyait pas forcément).  
"Un juunin de votre pays m'a volé quelque chose de très précieux" commença-t-elle en durcissant son regard. "Il y a trois ans, un juunin très puissant ma volé mon book."  
Tout le monde savait visiblement de quoi elle parlait mais pas moi.  
"Pouvez-vous nous donner plus de précision sur ce livre ?" demandai-je donc.  
"C'est un book, pas un livre. Il y avait à l'intérieur toutes mes photos."  
La récupération d'un album photo concernait effectivement les gennin.  
"Et il y a des photos compromettantes dedans, je suppose ?" questionna Hagane d'un air visiblement intéressé.  
"Il y a toutes les photos que j'ai fait faire avant d'entamer ma carrière d'actrice et j'y suis en tenue légère sur certaines d'elles. Il ne faut pas qu'elles soient divulguées."  
"Et vous avez attendu trois ans avant d'en faire part à qui que ce soit ?" s'inquiéta Tobitake.  
"C'est-à-dire … je souhaite reprendre ma carrière d'actrice" révéla la princesse.  
Les pièces du puzzle étaient plus que mélangées à ce moment-là dans mon esprit. La princesse avait disparu puis avait changé de nom pour être actrice, elle était retournée à sa vie de princesse et voulait de nouveau briller à l'écran. Elle ne savait visiblement pas sur quel pied danser.  
"Et qui est ce juunin ?" demanda finalement Kamizuki.  
"Hatake Kakashi."_

_La princesse disparue devenue actrice puis redevenant princesse voulant retourner à sa vie d'actrice s'était fait voler trois ans plus tôt un album photo avec des images d'elle compromettantes par le juunin qu'on considère d'un niveau égal à celui du chef, Morino Ibiki, disciple d'Hokage le Quatrième et professeur d'Uchiha Sasuke, nouveau disciple du sennin Orochimaru, Haruno Sakura, disciple du sennin Tsunade actuellement Hokage le Cinquième et Uzumaki Naruto, réceptacle du démon Kyûbi ainsi que disciple du sennin Jiraiya. On n'oublie pas en prime qu'Hatake Kakashi possède le Sharingan, pour parfaire le tableau. Hagane a lâché à ce moment-là un petit rire nerveux. Affronter un type ayant reçu son poids en médailles, même si on est shinobi d'élite, c'est suicidaire.  
"Nous transmettrons votre demande au Hokage qui, j'en suis sûr, l'examinera avec attention" fit calmement le diplomatique Kamizuki tout en arborant un magnifique teint livide. Et nous sommes partis, vite, très vite._

_Arrivés au port, nous nous trouvions devant un dilemme de poids : sur quel bateau embarquer ? Hagane n'a pas cherché bien longtemps et a demandé à un marin quel bateau pouvait accueillir quatre personnes pour un voyage jusqu'à Konoha. Il s'est avéré qu'il n'y avait qu'un bateau disponible mais pour seulement trois personnes. Les gardes ainsi que la princesse-actrice nous avaient finalement retrouvés et s'approchaient de nous à toute vitesse pour nous arrêter. Je regardais mes camarades et leur fis signe de partir, me sacrifiant pour la réussite de la mission. Les amarres étaient larguées aussi durent-ils courir le long de la grève pour monter sur le bateau par une échelle de corde. Le bateau était hors de portée lorsque les gardes m'encerclèrent. Je sortis alors un petit sabre de ma manche et me mis à genoux sur les pierres gelées.  
"Je suis Hijiri Tsumon, disciple d'Hijiri Kirara_ 2_ et actuellement sous les ordres de Morino Ibiki. Je suis shinobi de Konoha et fidèle à ma patrie. Je meurs aujourd'hui dignement pour que ma mission soit accomplie."_

Vous connaissez la suite.

"C'est n'importe quoi."

Hijiri se retourna pour voir la face très sérieuse de Kotetsu lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son camarade qui essaya vaguement de cacher son journal.

"J'ai rit parce que je trouvais marrant de savoir qu'un shinobi de la trempe d'Hatake Kakashi était un pervers notoire.  
- D'ailleurs, intervint Izumo, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le book.  
- Et tu t'es suicidé pour rien, compléta Tonbo. Les gardes n'avaient même pas d'armes et assuraient simplement la sécurité de la princesse. Eux non plus ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tuer des shinobi d'une autre nation."

Hijiri ferma son journal et le rangea dans son bureau. Il se leva dignement et sortit sous les regards amusés de ses camarades. Kotetsu s'appuya contre la fenêtre et croisa les bras.

"Bon, maintenant qu'il est partit, on peut regarder le book de la princesse, non ?"

A suivre …

Notes  
1 Les japonais n'ont généralement que 2 semaines de congés payés, plus les ponts de la Golden Week et des fêtes de fin d'année, ça leur fait environ 3 semaines de vacances par an. Donc 2 mois de vacances représentent 2 ans de sacrifice de la part d'Hijiri, ce qu'il trouve bien entendu horrible.  
2 C'est inventé, n'allez pas chercher.

**L'auteur est fier d'elle**  
Oui, parce que voyez-vous, j'ai écrit ce chapitre d'une traite XD ça m'a pris une grosse heure en plus ! J'aime Hijiri, y'a pas à dire o

Pour la communauté 30 Morts : w w w . livejournal . com / community / 30morts (virez les espaces)


End file.
